


Black Rose

by Kadorienne



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Black Rose

Something is missing.  
Others have it.  
I have been abandoned.   
I took a bit of loneliness,  
And crammed it inside.

I would have made a good princess,  
Would have been kind and noble and grand.  
But I was barred from the court,  
Denied a tiara,  
My signet proved mere dross.

_You are in an elevator   
The elevator is going down   
Slowly, rhythmic sound   
Deeper and deeper_

I did my best to be a prince;  
Found a noble white steed,  
Polished a tarnished suit of armor,  
Even rescued a princess or two  
But it was not to be.

_Go deeper._

Girls who can't be princesses   
have no choice   
but to become witches.

_I understand. I suppose you have no choice but to revolutionize the world.  
The way before you has been prepared._

If the world's shell does not break,   
I will die without being born!

_ Place one in your skin, then, hope and a wish for life._

O roses of the noble castle!  
O power that slumbers within me!  
Harken unto thy master and reveal to me  
** The power to revolutionize the world!**

At a touch, the rose falls apart   
Black petals float on the air -  
Cascade down to earth.



What did it profit me  
That I lost my own soul

_And did not gain the whole world?!?_


End file.
